


Loki Fanfic (Untitled)

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Odin (Marvel), Escape, Fluff, Fugitive Loki, Fugitives, Gen, God(dess) of Mischief, Magic, Mischief, Mistakes, Tickling, scared character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Eris, the Greek God of Chaos, accidentally summons Loki, the God of Mischief, to her cave. Problem is, isn’t he supposed to be imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard?





	1. To Summon a Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Avengers 1 and Thor: Dark World, when Loki is imprisoned by Odin.

Eris, the Greek goddess of chaos was playing with her old magic book in her favorite place, Perama Cave, by firelight when she came across a summoning chant.   
  
_‘Oh this should be fun, I haven’t tried this one yet!’_  she thought and excitedly set up to perform it, drawing a circle with her fire on the cave floor.   
Wanting to start small, she decided she’d summon up a flower. She said the chant “Egó klitévei éna ánthos!” (I summon a flower)  
Or, rather, a flower is what she meant to say. On the last word a gust of wind blew into the cave, causing her dark hair to blow across her face, tickling her nose and making her sneeze, which turned “ánthos” into “ataxíes.” So what she really said was “Egó klitévei éna ataxíes!” (I summon a mischief)   
  
Soon following came a strong blast, throwing her against the wall of her cave as the circle of fire flared nearly to the ceiling. Eris crumpled to the floor. Groggily, she was able to sit up, and looked on in horror as her vision cleared at the shadowy figure that rose up from the circle as the fire died back down.  
  
***  
  
In Asgard, a guard was taking Loki his afternoon meal. He reached Loki’s cell and froze in shock, dropping the plate of food to the stone floor. “This is impossible!” he cried.   
When he was able to come to his senses he ran out of the dungeon to tell Odin what he found in Loki’s cell, or rather, what he didn’t find.

***  
  
Eris cringed against the cave wall as the circle of fire died down to almost embers and the figure stepped out of it. All she could see was a silhouette as her main fire was behind the figure.   
_'What have I done?’_  she thought as she covered her eyes in fear as the figure got closer, she almost thought she heard it laugh sinisterly and shrieked when the figure grabbed her by her arm and jerked her upward.  _'Oh gods! It is over, I am going to die because I messed up spell!’_  
But to her surprise, there was no pain. She warily opened one of her eyes when she heard the figure’s sinister laugh again, then she shrieked. Not in pain, but in surprise as the figure began to tickle her in the ribs. Completely confused she tried to pull away but found it impossible, she could do nothing but squirm and shriek and laugh.   
“Still so sensitive Eris?” She heard a familiar voice, and was shocked when she realized it came from the figure. The tickling stopped and she pulled away.  
  
“Loki!” she cried as smacked him hard on the shoulder. “You frightened me half to death!” Loki chuckled.  
“Well you shouldn’t have summoned me then.”  
Embarrassed, she blushed and muttered “Well, I-I didn’t exactly mean to…”  
“You didn’t mean to?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, no. I got the spell wrong, I uh, kinda summoned you by accident…”  
Loki laughed, “And it’s this kind of trouble that helped give your title!” Eris gave him another smack, but finally grinned.  
  
“So what have you been up to anyway?”  
“Nothing much, just been imprisoned is all.”  
“What?” Eris exclaimed, then changed to a half skeptical look. “Oh, I am not falling for that one, I know it’s a trick, Mister God-of-Mischief!”  
“No jest, I’ve been imprisoned for crimes against Midgard.”  
“Oh stop it!” Eris laughed “I am never going to believe that. We used to love playing here all the time, I know you wouldn’t hurt this place.”  
Loki started again, but then reconsidered. “Yes, yes. Thou hast seen through me. Another jest, I could not help myself.”   
“You never can,” she laughed “Well, since ye are here, how do you say we create a little chaos, for old times sake. I miss our old games.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the cave entrance.  
“Sounds splendid.” Loki said with a grin.


	2. Let’s Make Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Eris decide to have some fun while Odin realizes Loki is truly missing, though no one can figure out how.

The guard of the dungeon approaches Odin and breathlessly claims that Loki is missing from his cell.  
“Impossible.” states Odin. “It is probably just one of his tricks.”  
“But All-Father-”  
“Enough, it is one of his tricks, it is impossible for him to escape from his cell, I made sure of it.”  
The guard bowed his head to Odin and backed away. “Yes, All-Fathe-”  
“I shall go and check with the guard to give him reassurance that Loki could not have possibly left his cell.” Thor interjected, with a friendly slap to the guards back.  
“Very well” Odin allowed and the two nodded their heads and made for the dungeons.  
  
***  
  
Loki followed Eris out of the cave, led by her hand. He wasn’t sure how she was able to rip him from his cell so easily. Either the power that Odin used shield him inside his cell, making it impossible for him to use his magic to escape, had weakened, or she was so very incredibly powerful, more than she even knew. Especially to be able remove him on  _accident._  At any rate, he was not going to argue. He was free, he was going to enjoy it.   
He knew it was inevitable that Odin would learn he was no longer in the dungeons, but he believed he could always avoid recapture, perhaps if he didn’t do anything too extravagant. But for security, he made sure Heimdall would be unable to see him, and for good measure, he hid Eris from his eye too.

***  
  
Thor and the guard entered the dungeons and sure enough, Loki was no where to be seen. Apart from the furniture, the cell did appear to be empty.   
“Come now, brother, enough with your tricks, show yourself!” Thor bellowed. Nothing. He tried again. “Brother, if you do not stop this foolishness, I will be forced to-” but he stopped when the guard motioned to the chair. Behind one of the legs was a book lying open, pages down, on the ground, as if it had just been dropped there. And just a little ways from the book was a glass of wine, tipped over and cracked, the wine spilled and soaking the pages of the book.   
Knowing that Loki wouldn’t have destroyed one of his precious books his mother had given him to keep him comfortable over a trick, and most certainly not a trick wasted on the guards, Thor realized this wasn’t a mere trick. “Stay here and guard the cell.” Thor ordered and left to retrieve Odin. He didn’t know how, but Loki was gone.  
  
***  
  
“Oh what should we do first? Where should we go? So many possibilities!” Eris said excitedly.  
“Well who choose last?” Loki laughed and received a light blow to the arm.   
“You know that was well over two hundred years ago!” Eris laughed.  
“You saying you remember not?” he teased.  
Eris sighed. “Alright, I did, your turn.”  
Loki sneered and thought for a moment. A bit of fun would be nice, but he wanted to try and keep a low profile, no need to flash the “I’m here!” sign.   
“Hmmm, have you been to London lately?” he grinned.  
“No, but I’m sure they could use a bit of discord over there.” She laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. She grabbed Loki’s arm and took out a golden apple and smashed it at their feet. Thick purple-grey smoke rose up quickly around them and as soon as it happened, it ended. Loki blinked. All around him was dense jungle. He looked at Eris questioningly.  
“Excuse me, but first, did you really just bring us here with one of your Apples of Discord? And secondly, this is most definitely  _not_  London.”  
Eris bit her lip. “Well, to answer your first question, yes, I’ve been teaching myself how to travel with them. And er, I see that, I may have accidentally thought something different that brought us here.”  
Loki looked at her sternly, his arms crossed.  
“Well you see, I meant to take us to London, but my thoughts got away from me. You see, I thought of London, but London made me think of the British, and the British drink tea, and tea is made from tea leaves, which come from a plant, and plants grow in forests and well…”  
“Eris, where are we.” Loki demanded.  
Eris cringed. “The..the Amazon Rain Forest…”   
Loki shook his head. “How can you be both an advanced sorceress and yet so, so…” He couldn’t quite find the word to properly describe her.  
“Chaotic?” She smirked, looking above Loki’s head, which in turn made him look up as well. His eyes went wide, and then the ball of water she conjured above him fell before he had time to react and block it, soaking his head. As he coughed and sputtered he heard her giggling.  
“Oh you find humor in this?” he lunged for her. “I shall show you something worth laughing about!” he tried to look angry, but couldn’t stop the smirk from appearing on his face. Eris squealed and scampered off through the rain forest, with Loki gaining on her tail.  
  
***  
  
“I do not understand how this could happen!” Odin bellowed. “Escape from this dungeon is impossible! It would take a creature more powerful than me, the All Father, to break the enchantments I placed on his cell!”  
  
“I know, Father.” Thor soothed. “But look at the book and the wine! It almost appears as if something  _dragged_  Loki away, but that is also impossible. Even if they could get into his cell, the guards would have seen them.”  
  
“Come, we will ask Heimdall if he can see him, though I fear he will not. If Loki has escaped, then there is no doubt he has hidden himself from Heimdall’s gaze.”  
“And then if the inevitable is true?” asked Thor.  
“Then we will have no choice but to arrange a fugitive search." 


	3. Fun and Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Eris play while Odin arranges a search for Loki.

Eris looked over her shoulder and ducked as she ran, effectively dodging a blast of magic from Loki which instead hit a tree frog, turning it from it’s original color to bright neon purple with yellow spots. She then in turn threw one of her apples of discord at him. He dodged it just in time for it to hit a young mango sapling. Upon impact the apple didn’t explode, but instead sort of melted into the tree causing it to become like rubber and fall over like a limp noodle.  
  
“You’ve got new tricks I see!” an impressed Loki shouted up at Eris as he shot another blast of magic at her, it missed and gave an unfourtunate toucan ears like a mouse.  
  
“Yes, indeed!” Eris called back. She turned her head back forward and stopped short in surprise when she saw Loki up ahead of her. She looked behind her, “But?” Loki was standing behind her. She looked back ahead of her, and there he was again. She smiled. “Nice trick.” She quickly took out an apple, broke it in half and threw one half at each of the Lokis, but to her surprise not one, but both of them vaporized on impact. She raised an eyebrow. “Loki?” she called as she looked around. Then she heard his sinister laugh from above her and she looked up just in time to see him to jump down from the tree he was hiding in, landing on her and pinning her to the ground.  
  
“Not so tough now, are we little Eris?” He taunted.

“I’m plenty tough, now get off, you are heavy.” She shot back with a smirk.  
  
“Oh really?” he said menacingly as he began to tickle her ribs underneath him making her shriek and laugh.  
  
“Lo-Loki! Nho! Stop it! I command you!”  
  
“Oh? You command me? Surely you must be mistaken, would you like to try again?” He teased as he tickled the goddess of chaos harder.  
  
“Ah! Nonono! No! Off! Ahaha! Stop! Stop!” She squealed in hysterics, trying to wriggle free.  
  
“Hmm, you are being quite demanding, perhaps you don’t remember who you are dealing with?” He laughed, moving his tickling fingers to her belly causing even more shrieks of laughter. “I can keep this up for an eternity if I want to, Eris. It’s up to you if you want me to cease this tourture” he warned with a chuckle. It was like the old days when they would play as children, wrestling around, Eris occasionally getting the upper hand and Loki using this weakness against her to take it back, usually resulting in tickle fights.  
  
“Alright! Haha Alright!! ALRIGHT! I yield! Do you hear me?! I yield! You win! You win! Ahaha!”  
  
“Thought you might see it my way” Loki snickered as he dismounted a breathless Eris, leaving her panting on the forest floor.   
  
“You cheat.” she retorted, picking herself up and brushing herself off. He merely shrugged in response.   
  
“Come on,” Loki beckoned. “since we are here we might as well make it worth it. While you were running from my projections I took a look around, their is a village not to far from here on the river.”  
  
“I’m thinking giant pandas, imagine the look on their faces.” she grinned. Loki just smiled and shook his head as they headed for the village, he had different plans.  
  
***  
  
In Asgard, Odin and Thor were trying to come up with something, anything, that could help them find Loki, but it seemed nearly impossible. Hiemdall could not see him, there was no trace in the dungeons of anyone breaking in, literally no one saw or heard anything at all. It was as if he simply vanished into thin air.   
Odin slammed his fist on the table. “He could be anywhere in the universe doing gods know what, and no one has the slightest trace of anything to go on to get us heading on the right trail. Helheim, there is  _no_  trail!”  
  
“I realize, Father,” Thor tried to reason. “We might as well just pick a place and begin searching, it is all we can do at this point. However, I’ll be the first to say that we should perhaps focus more on Midgard, he’s always been obsessed with that realm.”  
  
“Perhaps you are right, but I shall send forces to all the realms in search. Loki is a cunning boy. I would not put it past him to go to a different realm just to throw his scent.”   
  
He began to send his warriors to different realms in search. At Thor’s request, he assigned him to Midgard, though he knew he was likely right and had planned to send him there anyway.   
  
“If any of you are to find Loki, you are to report back to me at once. Do not try to subdue him alone, you will not survive and it may only cause him to retreat further into hiding.” Odin ordered his men. “He is a very cunning and devious boy, and if he was able to break free of his cell then surely I, the All Father, will be the only one who will be able to bring him back and live, and at this point, if he was able to undo my power that held him, then not even the survival of your All Father will be guaranteed.”


End file.
